Take a Picture of Today
by Zero the Moon Fox
Summary: When a strange Pichu with a camera around his neck was found frozen in an ancient crypt. He wakes up to find that 500 years has pasted and that he is no longer a human, but now a mere Pichu. Confused and behind the times he fights to get back his memories of the past by taking pictures of places he feels he ozen for a reason he must now race to remember before it's too late
1. Trapped

**Ok, now this story is going to be an oddball. I do not own Pokémon or any of the Mystery Dungeon games. But I do love those games! But do understand that this story will be based on those games, but with my own spin on things. There will be a Pokémon that I did makeup, hints why the story is taking place in the future and not in the other Pokémon games or timelines.**

**When a strange Pichu with a camera around his neck was found frozen in an ancient crypt. He wakes up to find that 500 years has passed and that he is no longer a human, but now a mere Pichu. Confused and behind the times he fights to get back his memories of the past by taking pictures of places he feels he knows. Frozen for a reason, he must now race to remember before it's too late.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take a Picture of Today<strong>

_~Chapter 1~_

_Trapped_

***Click* I was a Pokémon Photographer. *Click* I loved my job. *Click* Traveled the world two times over capturing all kinds of Pokémon's pictures for the Poke'Dex. *Click* Then I woke up from what felt like years…no centuries of slumber. *Click*Click* Why have I slept so long? *Click*Click* Why…I am not human like my soul tells me I was… *Click*Click*Click* Why can't I remember my human life?! *Click*Click*Click*Click* Why can't I remember more of who I am? *Click*Click*Click*Click*Click* Someone, anyone saves me!**

Bold- Main character's disembodied thoughts

Italic- Sub characters' voices

Normal- Details

* * *

><p><strong>I sense three souls…Who's there?<strong>

_"Amy! Get out of there! We were only kidding! That crypt is said to the grave of a powerful Pokémon! Murky talk some sense into her!"_ barked a Totodile named Jaws.

_"Jaws, why did you have to dare Amy to go into the forbidden crypt?! We've going to be in so much trouble if she gets eaten by a haunting spirit!"_ cried a Grimer named Murky. Murky and Jaws had the coward outside the mouth of the cave behind a rock.

_"Shut your gaping sewer mouth. Both you guys are big babies!"_ huffed the Torchic named Amy as she walked further into the cave crypt.

**Guess that answers my question. Wait…how I can hear them! Why does my brain feel so muddy…Why can't I open my eyes! Why can't I move! …Why can't I feel my body…?**

_"I don't understand why people are so scared of this crypt. It's just a cave with ancient paintings on all the walls and floors with many old vaults to admire them."_

**…am I dead…I don't remember dying…**

_"Amy! Come back! Please!"_ but Amy was too far into the cave to hear Jaws' plead.

_"Oooo…What's this?"_ Amy stopped into a chamber hidden by overgrowth and hanging vines. It was a small chamber with only one vault in the middle of the room. As Amy stepped closer to the vault the ancient Pokémon letters painted on the floor started to shine brightly like sunlight. The Paintings on the back wall started to move. Amy was too scared to flee as the paintings told their story.

**…Don't be scared…**

Amy cried when she heard the voice in her head, _" Eat someone else! I'm too young to die!"_

**You can hear me? …Who are you? What are you?**

_"Uh…I'm Amy."_ Amy dared to open one eye to see that nothing had jumped and snatch her up.

**What's an Amy?**

_"Don't laugh at me!"_ Amy didn't like how the voice lightly laughed at her. _"I'm a brave Torchic as a matter of fact!"_

**A Torchic the Chick Pokémon, Height 1'04", weight 6 lbs., and ability Blaze. It's an honor to meet you Amy Torchic.**

The voice's tone turned to a smooth and delighted chime. This…spirit truly did seem happy to meet her. _"What are you?"_

**A human…I think. …am I dead?**

_"What!? You don't know?! How should I know?"_ Amy couldn't hide her shock at how this thing didn't know if it was alive or dead.

**I'm not sure myself. I can't see you, all I see is darkness. I can hear you, and since you and your friends presences. But I can't feel or move my body…**

_"I'm so sorry… Is there anything I can do for you? Like any last wishes?"_

**Umm…is there a grave?**

_"Yea…there's a vault in the middle of the room."_

**…Can…can you check to see if the vault has my name on it and if my body is in the vault?**

_"What! But! But!"_

**Please….**

The voice sounded so sad that it moved Amy's heart and sent the fear away. _"Ok…I'll check."_

**Thank you…**

As Amy cautions walked up to the vault in the middle of the room her heart raced with fear. But nothing changed about the room. The floor glowed and bathed the room in warm sunlight like rays, the paintings of the sky and grassy meadows on the walls and ceiling move gracefully like there was a breeze was blowing them. The vault didn't move or change, it just sat grimly compared to the blissfully backdrop of the moving paintings. Amy walked up to the door of the vault and read the name on the large plaque for the voice to hear. _"Mark Peterson- human male, went missing at 19 years old. His body was never found. Mark was a world known Pokémon Photographer and he'll always be in our hearts. Thank you for your beautiful pictures. Love you family, friends, and fans"_

**...Thank you…can you get inside the vault?**

The voice sounded like it was choking back tears, like it might cry at any minute. _"I think so. The vault door is opened a bit. I wonder who tried to get in here."_ Amy managed to slide inside the vault through a hole in the door where it looks like something tried to kick in. As Amy stepped inside the floor like outside started to glow with sunlight shining up from the Pokémon letters. With the vault lit up Amy could see that the vault was big enough to house two human tombs side by side with space to walk between both. But while it was big enough, there was only one tomb and it was smaller than a human. The tomb was at the back wall and as big as she was. _"There's a grave here. But it's way too small for a human body."_

**…Maybe it's my ashes or the only thing they found left of me…**

_"Maybe."_ Amy used all her might to push aside the tombstone lid. Only when the lid was fully off did light bombard out from within the tomb. Amy fell backward in astonishment.

**What's happening? I…I feel warm air…Yes, I feel the air! Why is it so humid in here?**

_"You can feel the humid air now that the tomb is opened?!"_ this alarmed Amy. Who heard of a ghost that starts to feel when their tomb is opened?

**Yes…please see what's left of me…**

Amy more scared than ever but was too curious to turn back now crept forward and peeked inside the grave. Amy gasped at what she saw. She had been trying to ready herself for the worst; the smell being worse than Murky on hot days, the gross deformed corpse. But this was not what she had planned to see. In the tomb laid a Pichu who was breathing deep and very slowly, like he was sleeping peacefully. Around the Pichu's body seemed to be a bubble of blackish purple. Psychic power or was it a ghost power? The Pichu's spiky bangs slowly blew a wind Amy didn't feel. The bubble was some kind of time void, everything moving so slowly inside the bubble while everything on the outside continued to move past fast. Without thinking Amy leaned in and nudged the Pichu soft ear.

**Who's touching me?!**

_"Huh?!"_ Amy shot backward. Had he…felt her touch the Pichu…wait could he be the Pichu! Amy patted the Pichu's head gently.

**Amy…are you the one touching me?**

_"I...I think I am. But if I am…than you're not dead!"_ Amy chimed.

**How so?**

_"There's a Pichu in this tomb with some kind of bubble around him. If you can feel me touching him is that mean it's your body?"_

**But the plaque said I was a human. And I remember being human. …How can I be a Pichu?**

_"I don't know but I think we need to get you out of here fast."_ Amy's sixth sense was signed red lights off in her head. Something in the room, in the crypt as a whole, had changed dark. The paintings of the walls had stopped moving and had faded into the boring brown cave walls. The letters on the floor dimmed and went out. Strange sounds started to get louder from deep within the crypt's dark halls. As Amy climbed into the Pichu's tomb and place him on her back a scratching at the door caused Amy to jump behind the open tomb. Hidden in shadows, Amy saw a shadowy figure pass by the whole in the door.

Amy waited for a second and right as she thought they could safely start to leave their hiding place the Vault door exploded. The door crumbled to nothing, but ashes as the large shadowy form walked into the vault. The form looked like a human, but it had 18 eyes each of them a different color. As the form looked over the room and found nothing it ran from the room screaming in a way inhuman or Pokémon like. But the monster was clearly in raged.

Amy waited for what felt like hours before she made a mad dashed for the cave mouth. She heard the monster scream as it found out about their mad dash, but that only helped Amy to run faster. As soon as Amy and the Pichu was out in the sunlight the monster's screaming stopped. Relief washed over Amy as she saw the monster hadn't followed them outside and that the Pichu was ok. But that relief lasted only a short time… "Miss Amy Torchic! You're in some much trouble!" growled a very upset Aerdactyl who was flanked by a Xatu, Mightyena, and a Kangaskhan. "Oops…" Amy said as hiding under the Kangskhan's leg and tail was a very unhappy Jaws and Murky who were both in just as much trouble as her.

"Who's that you have on your back?" calmly ask the Xatu.

**…Mark Peterson…**

When no one seemed to have heard Mark's voice other than Amy, Amy spoke up, "His name is Mark Peterson Professor Vexzle" Vexzle, who seemed to be the Xatu, nodded his head and gently picked up the Pichu from Amy's back. Cradling Mark in his wings Vexzle looked over Mark's body with both his eyes and his psyche powers. "…I see. Amy you have a lot of explaining to do."

**…Did I get you in trouble? I'm sorry Amy. I…I didn't mean any harm…**

"Don't worry about it Mark. We'll figure this whole thing out."

* * *

><p>Updated Last December 7, 2014<p>

Nothing was changed in this chapter. But used Grammarly app to spell check this chapter.


	2. Comfort

Spell and grammar check Updated December 8, 2014.

17 errors found and fixed.

No changes were made on the story in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 2~<em>

_Comfort_

"Amy what were you thinking?" Vexzle graciously asked the Torchic who stood before him with her head hung in shame. "Jaws called me a Chicken. I just wanted to prove I was strong enough to overcome fear." Amy felt dismay to have caused the Professor trouble. Vexzle had taken her in after her parents perished in a flood. He had always been so kind to her, took her under his wing as if she was his own. Vexzle was a very calm Xatu with wisdom to spare for anyone who wished for his advice. He had never signed in anger or annoyances, let alone through stuff or beat Amy in the last 15 years she had lived in his care. Vexzle's voice was always at a normal volume and never had an edge to it. Amy wanted to be just like Vexzle when she was older. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to shame you." Amy felt like crying.

"Shame me? No, my dear little one. You will never shame me. I wish you had come to me before running off into the crypts. No, the only damage you've done is to yourself and to the Elders. You caused them to panic, that shame plays with you alone. And most importantly you endanger yourself f for foolish reasons. I can't tell you how to live your life Amy but don't squander your life just to prove a point as silly as bravery." Amy looked up at Vexzle; his eyes full of kindness, a soft smile on his face, his soft wings wrapped around her shoulders.

Amy couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Big tears formed at the corner of her eyes before rolling fast down her cheeks and neck. Sometimes Amy wished Vexzle would scream, would hit her, anything instead of treating her kindly when she wronged him. "I shamed you. Whatever bad things I do will make others look down on you." She whimpered. "No child, you have it wrong. When you do wrong the shame is with you. The only way you could shame me little one is to do something you know is wrong out of selfish greed or to betray your own heart."

Amy looked up at Vexzle through her heavy tears, "What do you mean by betray my heart?" Vexzle's eyes soften even more as his gaze turned to the Pichu lying in Vexzle's nest near the window on the far wall. "Amy, my dear you're getting to that age where you'll fall in love and find yourself a mate. I hope that when you choose your mate you will not betray your heart for the sake of another." Amy blinked at him. She didn't know what he meant by 'betraying her heart' but she knew one day she would know. Vexzle never outwardly said that he looks into Amy's future and she had never dared to ask him. But she had a feeling he did.

***Hours later, near Sunset***

After a while of more crying and doubled chores Amy managed to make time to check on Mark, "Mark…Mark!" There was a silence for a full ten minutes and then what sounded like a groan someone makes when rudely woken from a nap. "Were you asleep?!" Amy was shocked that he could sleep through this entire odd event. "I guess I fell asleep. I don't remember dozing. What I miss?" Mark asked as his words seemed to yawned, but his body remained still. "You missed the walk back to the village, you missed the Elders yelling at us, you missed the walk of shame home, you missed the talk Vexzle gave me and my chores doubled," Amy whined.

"Is that it? I was dreaming about my mom. She used to box my ears, then drag me home by one ear as she shouted to the world what I had done all the way home. There my dad would shout so that all the neighbors knew what I had done wrong. I learned that if I was going to do something wrong it better be cool otherwise the guys on my block would make trouble for me." Mark was laughing at his own memory near the end of it. Amy gasped, "You remembered something from your past!" "It's a faint memory. I can't picture my mom's or dad's faces. Nor can I remember my own face. But at least I remembered something of them." Mark's voice had that sad tone in it again. Unknowing to each other they both had the same thought at that moment, _'Mom…dad…I miss you…"_

"Hey, Amy…why do you think you are the only who can hear me?" Mark asked. "What do you mean?" Amy hopped into the nest with Mark. "I mean if Vexzle or the others could hear me they would have talked back to me, right?" Mark wanted to open up his eyes to look at Amy while they talked but couldn't. "That's a good point. I'll ask Vexzle later. Is there anything I can get you?" Amy asked. "…y…yea can you lay here with me until I fall asleep?" Mark asked shyly. He had felt so comfortable, so safe laying on her back and in Vexzle's wings. Mark didn't want to give her the wrong idea, but he needed the comfort now more than ever. The world he knew was gone, and his loved ones weren't there to squeeze his fears away. Amy was the only comfort he had now. "You're still sleepy?! You've slept most of the days away! Some first day this has been. Friends don't sleep all the way through their meeting." huffed Amy.

"I...I'm your friend?" Mark was at a loss for words. Granted he really liked talking and being around Amy but he didn't think she'd call him a friend so soon. "Well….well you don't have anyone else and…and I'm the only one who can hear you. So I have to put up with you as a friend until we get you out of that stupid bubble." Amy huffed again only this time she clearly a bit flushed by the joy in Mark's voice. "Thank you, Amy. I'd kiss you if I could." Mark giggled. "What's a kiss?" Amy asked. "It's a human way of showing affection or love. Like you might kiss a friend's cheek to show them you're grateful to have them as a friend." Mark explained. When Mark said 'showing affection or love' Amy blushed a deeper red. "Well…Pokémon doesn't do that. So I think I'll lay here until you fall asleep and then go talk to Vexzle before he goes to bed." Amy snuggled by Mark as his breathing slowed down and became deeper.

When she knew he was deep asleep Amy came closer to his sleeping form. Leaning over him but without leaning on his body Amy gently nuzzled Mark's ear like she had in the tomb. She heard a sigh escape Mark's mouth and jumped back. To her relieved he was still sound asleep. Only now, he had a big smile on his face. Amy jumped out of the nest before she hit him with her little wing-like she wanted to. "Are all males smug in their sleep?" she grumbled to herself as she made her way to Vexzle's study.

* * *

><p>Spell and grammar check Updated December 8, 2014.<p>

17 errors found and fixed.

No changes were made on the story in this chapter.


	3. Legend of the Bond

**Ok this chapter maybe filled with spelling errors and grammar problems. I read over it. But I do miss stuff with I'm really excited or inspired for a chapter. So if you see something wrong let me know. Otherwise I'll read over it when I'm calmer and more level minded. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Legend of the Bond~<strong>

"Professor…I have a question." Amy meekly asked Vexzle as she crept her way into his office. Vexzle was sitting at his large cherry wood desk writing something. Vexzle's office was a six foot by six foot room with bookshelves from ceiling to floor on every wall but for the east side of the room. On the east side of the room was a large window and his work desk. Most of the windows in the house were located on the east or west sides of the walls. This was because Xates like to stare into the sun as it rises and sets. Amy would sometimes catch Vexzle staring into the sunlight like he was seeing beyond the living world and into a time unknown to the rest of the world. At this moment Vexzle seemed to be staring like that into whatever he was writing.

"It's about the Pichu." there was a long pause. Amy didn't say anything in reply mostly because she was shocked that he guessed…or maybe knew that she would ask him. "You want to know if I can hear his voice. Well my little one I cannot. Only you can hear him until he remembers his promise." Vexzle's tone was one of cold metal. "So I can't free him?" Amy asked grimly. "My dear you have already freed him. Mark unconsciously chose you, Amy. There is a story to that crypt; the story about the powerful Pokémon has two sides. Come and sit on my lap Amy I'm going to tell you the story." As Amy hopped done the two short steps at the doorway and walked over to Vexzle. He leaned down and placed her on his lap.

The sun had long set but he still stared out the window like it was there. Amy loved sitting on his lap as he'd tell her stories of legends and myths. This story time was only started the night Amy was brought to Vexzle's home. In had been very late at night when the Elders' knock at the door had woken Vexzle. When he opened the door the Elders held out the crying three year old Torchic. It was only for the night, they'd come back for Amy in the morning. The Elders didn't plan on leaving Amy in his care for long, but then again they also planned to save Amy's parents and many others from the flood. But with all their might even with the help of the Rescue Teams in the area many Pokémon died that night. Amy was one of the few saved.

But while the Elders rushed into the night to help Vexzle was stuck with a screaming baby. But Vexzle didn't mind really, he knew that watching the baby Torchic was just as helpful as if he ran out into the rushing water himself. Amy just cried and cried; she wasn't hungry, she wasn't hurt, her feathers weren't wet anymore since he had dried her off the second he got her into the house. So he could think of only one thing that might be the cause of her crying. She wanted comfort; she wanted a small piece of home on this strange night in this strange Pokémon's arms. So he sat her down in his lap and told her stories all night until the sun came up the next day. All the while Amy listened and grew quite. And when they came that morning they gave Amy the bad news about her parents. When they asked Amy if she had any family she had shook her head no, but asked if she could stay in Vexzle's care. The Elders grimly looked at Vexzle, none daring to ask him to take in the orphaned Pokémon, but with a simple nod of his head the Elders signed Amy into his care. And while Amy wasn't planned for she became his most precious child.

(*All the while Vexzle is telling this story Mark in the other room is dreaming of his past. So I'll **bold Vexzle's story telling** and _italic_ _Mark's dream_.*)

"**Ok the legend is called 'Crypt of the Reborn Hero'. A long time ago there was a baby Pokémon with untold power. This baby Pokémon was a Legendary Pokémon called Unkonwka (Unknow-KA). Unknowka was the Legendary of Bond between the human world and the Pokémon world. Unknowka could not evolve on her own; in fact she needed help to evolve like no other Pokémon had ever had in the past. Most Pokémon need experience, stones, other items, trading, special events or times to evolve. But Unknowka needed pleasant human memories to evolve in times of great need.**"

"_Mark…I won't ask you to do this for me. I can't bear for you to do this for me only because I asked. You have to decide if your memories really make you who you are, or if you make the memories what they are."_

"**In order for this to work Unknowka had to choose a human with kind memories. The memories had to be pure and the human had to be one of deep kindness. If the human's memories where tainted and foul. Unknowka could end up evolving into a wick Pokémon of a hateful bond, instead of the pure bond that had brought about Unknowka's birth to begin with.**"

"_Unknowka…my memories have helped to shape my life choices up to now. But memories do not make the human who they are. Memories after all change over time, and many are forgotten and yet we keep going. We are still who we are. Sometimes the memories alone can twist our hearts into doing the wrong thing to get pay back for the hurt feelings of the past."_

"**Unknowka went out into the world to find a human who would willingly give up their human memories. Unknowka encountered many humans and Pokémon on her long journey but everyone seemed to want to hold onto their memories no matter how fragile their memories were. So Unknowka went home to her crypt like caves, dreading that there would be no hope for the future if she could not find a human before her long sleep. **

**Then one day a human wondered into the cave. Unknowka found the human wondering around the cave taking pictures of the wild Pokémon there. Oddly this human had no Pokémon, or any weapon of any kind. Yet the wild Pokémon in the caves didn't attack him. The human seemed to understand Pokémon very well; he somehow learned to talk to wild Pokémon with body language.**

"_I remember how all the Rhyhorns would roll over for you like tame Skittys after you showed you meant no harm to them. How you lovingly cared for their sick and young when the Pokémon of my cave started to trust you."_

"**This human had a dark past be he refused to let his past change who he wanted to be. So while the human had seen painful events and death in his life; his heart remained pure. And in Unknowka's mind the truly purest memories of all human's living at the time. Anyone can let bad events in their life blind them to what is right. But it takes someone very special who can look pasted all the bad events to see what life can give them if they keep a pure heart."**

"_Unknowka…I want to help you. I want there to be a future for everyone even if that means I'll lose my own past and future. Take my human memories and evolve."_

"**This human came to Unknowka and willing gave up his memories for the better of the future even at the price of his own past. And maybe even his future as well. Unknowka absorbed this human's memories, and with the memories the human's body went with it. All that remained was the human's spirit. As Unknowka evolved into Aknowha (A-know-HA) the human spirit was marked and placed into the body of a Pokémon. Aknowha laid the human Pokémon into a small tomb and protected him in a blackish time void. Aknowha then rushed off to battle an unknown evil.**"

"_From this day on you will be marked as my Bond Holder. I must go now; I will be back for you. Understand this only when you've chosen your guide and you're human memories start to come back will you awake. And when you wake, in a short time frame the final battle will take place. I will come to you again and ask for your human memories to evolve."_

"_Why do you need my memories after you've evolved already Aknowha?"_

"_Because I will de-evolve after I battle the evil in this time frame. Meaning I will need your help to re-evolve. Some Pokémon have stones. Some have trainers that trade them. Some have battle experience. Some have special events and times. And some with special items. But I have you; I have my special Bond Holder. You are my most precious friend and greatest weapon. Please remember to be faithful to me…Mark Peterson."_

"_I will…Aknowha…I will remember the past so that there will be a future…"_

"**The Pokémon was locked away until the time of his awakening. He would awake once he chose his guide. And a long journey they will go to remember his human life. Once all the memories return to him Aknowha will come for him and absorb the pure memories again and bring an end to this unknown evil."**

(*Back to normal story mode with Vexzle and Amy.*)

"Vexzle…what evil?" Amy asked. "That I don't know. I've tried to look into the past to find our enemy's Identity. But only see a black human shaped monster with 18 different colored eyes and who's screams are not like any pokemon or human know. This unknown evil is not of this world…it is from a rip in space." Vexzle replied. Amy gasped and looked up at Vexzle in horror as her mind screamed, 'THAT…THAT MONSTER IN THE CRYPT! IT WAS THE EVIL! IT WAS LOOKING FOR MARK WASN'T IT! IT'S THE EVIL AKNOWHA IS TRYING TO STOP FROM ENTERING IN OUR WORLD!' "Amy…I know you're scared but…I have to tell you this. Mark is that human. I can feel it. And you're…you're his chosen guide. Mark has picked you to come with him on this journey." Vexzle's voice pieced Amy's numb mind but due to her overpowering fear she couldn't move, think, or say anything in return.

Vexzle set Amy on his desk so that she was looking straight into his eyes as he said the next part. "Promise me one thing Amy. …Never betray your heart. Your heart belongs with Mark, you're his guide he needs you more than anyone. No matter who gets hurt, no matter what happens. Stay with Mark, your heart wants to save Mark! So promise me you won't betray your heart for anyone, not even if that promise is me!" It clicked then in Amy's mind what Vexzle meant, 'If I get hurt or killed you must chose to save Mark over me.' "No! No NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! I CAN'T MAKE THAT CHOOSE!" Amy screamed in pain. "You may not have to. I'm just readying you for that possibility. Remember what I said about running into the crypt to prove you're brave?" Amy nodded. "Well this will be you're real test of bravery. Prove you're brave by being able to face possible outcomes even If they aren't ideal. Prove you're brave by standing by your friend in hard times like this. Prove you're brave by protecting what you love and stand for. …Promise me Amy…" Vexzle's wings were now on Amy's shoulders as he pleaded with her. And with teary eyes Amy cried in a loud voice filled with pain and sorrow, "I promise Professor! I promise even if this journey rips everything and everyone away from me! I'll still standby Mark, I'll save him for the future, for you, and most of all for Mark!"

"Amy are you ok! Why are you crying?!" Mark's voice made both Vexzle and Amy jump. They both turned and saw the Pichu in the door way with no purple void around him. He was flopped on the steps in front of the door. Seemingly he had made a mad dash for the room and had tripped over his camera's shoulder strap. As the three of them stared at easy other it hit home for Mark… "I can see…I can MOVE! HOW?! WHY?!" seemingly his surprise came as fast as it went, "Amy are you ok?! I heard you wailing and crying? Are you hurt?" Mark's whole body seemed to scream panic. Amy blushed at his concern for her well-being over his own problems. Mark didn't see the blush since her cheeks and eyes were already red from crying and screaming. "I'm fine. This whole thing is just hard to swallow all at once." Amy murmured. "Yes…yes it is a lot to take in. Maybe it's time we all try to get some sleep. We can think more on this in the morning Little Ones." Vexzle cradled Amy in one wing and cradled Mark in the other wing as he carried them back to the large nest. Where all three cuddle up next to each other in hopes of sleep they all doubted would take them tonight.


	4. Breakfast Drama

**I know there are probably like 5,000 spelling and grammar errors but I'm too tried to care right now. You can deal with it for now or wait until I spell check it later today.**

**An OC character will be in the next chapter. I don't own the OC character! But until till I have permission to place his user name in my credits I can only send you the link to his story on the OCs that are going to be used in the next chapter.**

**Now it's my nap time,**

**Thank you for reading**

* * *

><p>~Breakfast Drama~<p>

"I might as well be trying to wake the dead with how deep that boy sleeps!" whined Amy. Vexzle softly chuckled at Amy's breakfast table ranting. Vexzle would never dare to tell Amy that with her feathers puffed out and stomping around on her cute little bird feet made her look more cute than scary. "How about you try nicer means to wake him?" Vexzle asked Amy. "Well…I can try. Not sure what would be considered 'nicer'." Amy stated as she walked out of the kitchen, through the living room to the back bedroom where they had all slept the night before. There the lazy Pichu was, but he seemed to be having a bad dream or something. Mark was rolling over every few seconds, groaning; speaking a few odds and ends.

***Mark's Dream***

**Bold = Talking**

_Italic = Details_

_Mark was in an apartment he knew was home but couldn't remember. There was a girl, a human girl, with long straight hair in the apartment with him. She was two inches taller than him, fair skin, flat chested, but with nice hips. Mark couldn't remember her name, or what her face looked like. But the longing in his chest made it clear who she was. She was someone he had long to be with but had always seemed to walk out on him for odd reasons. Like she was now as she packed her bags again. Only this memory seemed to hurt more than others._

_Mysterious Girl- _**"Look Mark it's just not going to work out. You're a young man wasting your life on taking pictures. I mean I've seen the way you are with pokemon. They love you for whatever reason, it's like you're a pokemon walking around in a human body."**

_Mark-_ **"Baby, wait don't leave! Why can't we be together? I mean you're a world known trainer. I could travel with you and take my pictures as we go."**

_Mysterious Girl- She signed, stopped shoving her clothes into the suitcase on Marks bed,_ **"Mark…don't you get it? You want love, marriage, kids! I want to enjoy my youth while I can! Not start a family and live my life out as a house wife."**

_Mark-_ **"Baby…I wasn't going to ask you to be a house wife or mother. I just want to be with you…"**

_Mysterious Girl-_ **"You'll want that now. What about a year from now? Will you still only want just that? We've grown up together Mark. You won't want to stop there. You'll want to have a 'happy ending', not an adventure. Goodbye Mark, I love you."**

_Mark-_ **"If that were true you wouldn't be running away from me again."** _Mark walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. He knew nothing he could say to her would stop her. They had played this game before. She's leave, he'd mope for a few weeks, he'd chase after her to try and win her over. They'd pick up where they left off, they'd look for a house of some kind to together, things would be going smooth, and everything would feel like home. Then she'd become unhappy with the house, then the area, and soon with him. She'd pack, saying how sorry she was, how he wanted too much of her, and she'd leave. The circle would start all over again._

_Well…that was the cycle. This time Mark wasn't going to chase her down. This time goodbye was the final goodbye. Mark had even made plans when he started to see the signs of her leaving. He had his own backpack ready to go. All the furniture in their apartment was spoken for. Mark made a fair amount of money after selling the furniture. He was going to use it on his trip, the long trip he was going on. His favorite camera was around his neck. It always was. He left naked without it there._

_As she closed the door behind her she turned to see Mark. His back turned on her as he looked out the_ _large window outside the apartment door._ **"…So this really is goodbye…"** _she whispered._

_Mark-_ **"I said it was didn't I?"**

_Mysterious Girl-_**"I know…but I didn't think you meant it…"**

_Mark-_ **"And why shouldn't I?!"** _Mark turned around to face her, as his voice turned angry but not loud,_ **"You say you love me. But you grow bored of being with me. So you leave. I can't take this anymore. Ever since you became a Trainer you started to think you were hot stuff. You became selfish, and two faced. I don't know what happened to you. But I can't bear to love someone who doesn't honestly love me back."**

_She had tears in the corner of her eyes as she looked down at the floor. She had never heard or seen him this mad. Mark never yelled, threw stuff, hit her, or treated her unkindly. But right now his eyes said it all; 'I want nothing more to do with you'._

_He wasn't trying to stop her this time. And she saw that when she started to become unhappy with their home. He'd just leave the room or apartment when she'd whine. Instead of staying and attempting to make her happy; like he had all the other times. She saw all the signs that he wasn't going to follow her this time. In her own way she did love Mark, and wanted to be with him. But something seemed to always pull her away from him. Like half her soul wanted to be his, while the other half wanted to be free._

_Mark-_**"Goodbye Abby."**

***End of Dream***

Mark woke with a start. Amy was loom over him with a worried look on her face. Mark's chest ached, and right when he thought he'd brake down. Amy nuzzled his ears and head. Similarly to how a friend rubs your back when your down. 'Amy...' Mark thought to himself as she half lead and half dragged him to the kitchen for breakfast.

"How did you sleep Mark? I hope our nest wasn't too rough for you." Vexzle asked politely. "Your nest was soft and very comfortable! Thank you for let me sleep in it." Mark replied cheerfully as he stuffed his face with the fried berry mix. "We didn't know what berries you would like so we made a mix of berries." Amy added in. Now Mark noticed that Amy and Vexzle had picked only one or two kinds of berries from the bowl of fried berries in the middle of the breakfast table. Looking back at his plate he now noticed he was eating a large mix of berries, at least one of each kind in the bowl. "I'm sorry I seem to be acting like a greedy Meowth taking so many berries for myself." Mark scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh no! Not at all. Eat what you like and as much as you like. Vexzle and I don't eat much normally. We're just glad you like our cooking." Amy cheerful replied. "I don't like your cooking." there was a pause, "I love your cooking!" Mark smiled brightly at how Amy and Vexzle seemed to both sigh in relief.

"I called the Recuse Team Headquarters a few hours ago. I told them about Mark, and the Legend. They said that they are sending a very special team. They should be here in a few days to see you both." Vexzle calmly replied. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! They'll think we're cracked in the head if we tell them Mark's a human pokemon! Vexzle…" Vexzle erupted Amy's rant with, "Mark is neither the first, nor the only Human pokemon my dear little one. There have been many human pokemon over the years." "…re…really?" Amy's voice had cooled off and was low now.

"Yes. It's a bit of a secret and rarity among the pokemon society. But human pokemon are a chosen few. They become one of us to stop disaster from happening. Disasters that normal pokemon could never dream to stop. It would seem that when a human spirit is placed into a pokemon body their power is outstanding. Most human pokemon have been known to have the power to calm or defeat legendary pokemon." Amy jumped up from her chair, "Whoa! Really! Mark does that mean you could take down Mewtwo?!" Amy's comment caused Mark to choke on the berry he was swallowing at the time. "What! I can't take down a Legendary! I'm just a Pichu!"

Vexzle giggled at Marks alarmed look, "Little one, Mark has to train like the rest of us. He can't just be thrown into a dungeon and have a chance to win against wild pokemon. Now sit down and eat your breakfast. You have work get to in a little bit." "Work?" Mark asked. "Yes, the Elders divide the work between all the citizens in town so that the town is cared for. It also gives everyone a job and helps others to respect his fellow pokemon." Vexzle kindly replied. "Can I help Amy?" Mark asked. Amy perked up at this; a second pair of hands would be great. "Tomorrow you can. But today I need you here." Vexzle replied while Amy groaned. "What do you need me to do?" Mark asked as he finished his breakfast. "I don't need you to do anything really. It's that I need to show you something and ready you for your trip." Vexzle replied as he took his, Amy's, and Mark's plated to the sink.

"Trip? Where am I going?" Mark asked. "Both of you will be going." Vexzle replied as both Amy's and Mark's heads turned on him fast. Vexzle talked with his back to them as he washed the dishes, "You must fully remember your human life Mark so that Unknowka can evolve. And since human pokemon show up in times of need, most of them make rescue Teams of their own." Amy jumped up onto the table with great joy, "Professor are you saying…that you're finally going to let me be a Rescuer like you use to be?!"

Vexzle turned to look at her this time, "Yes my dear. That's the other reason I call Headquarters. You see, Mark, I've been retried since I took in Amy. And there is a rule that allows a rescuer leader, the one who started a rescue team, to hand down the team to their chosen pokemon. It's like an inheritance. I have no children of my own but Amy to me is as good as my daughter. And a long time ago I promised she could have my Rescue Team when she was ready." "How do you inherit a team?" Mark asked. "Once the other Team gets here they will keep written record of Amy's new place as Team Leader in my place. There won't be any members to your team for a little bit. But once you get through training and do a good job. Other pokemon will ask you to help them with bigger troubles."

"Oh I see. But how dose rescuing pokemon going to help my memory?" asked Mark. "You make it sound like you don't want to help me save pokemon Mark." Amy pouted a bit. "No! No, it's not that. It's just if I have to remember as fast as I can, I don't want to waste time when everyone is counting on me." Mark replied grimly. "Don't worry about your memories Mark. They will come when they back over time. If what the Legend said is true about how much you care about pokemon and humans. Then being around as many pokemon and humans would be best for waking your memories. Trust me, Mark. Amy you better get down to town hall to report for work." Vexzle placed the breakfasts plated on the drying rack as Amy grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Now…Mark there are some things you will need to take with you. They're lying on the living room table. I'm going to send you on an errand up near the mouth of the crypt. There I would like you to bring me a big blue flower. It will like a rose, but the petals will be longer and frillier looking. Pick one, and only one, from a bush of three. Would you do that for me?" Vexzle asked as he walked into the living room with Mark following behind him.

Vexzle pointed to the table with something covered by a white silk sheet. Mark pulled the sheet away gently to reveal a long sword, Crossbow, and a very aged picture of a ship of some kind with the word 'D-Altaris' near the bottom right hand corner. Mark looked over the weapons, both confused and in awe. "These items you must take with you. But they belong to another pokemon." Vexzle replied.

The long sword seemed to be a perfect size for a pokemon. The blade was indigo in color, and while Mark didn't much know about blades, he guessed the material used to make it made this sword a dangerous weapon. The hilt was emerald, with a lunar-basalt pommel. All in all if this weapon was as deadly as it was interesting, it would be worth respecting. The Crossbow, like the sword was pokemon size too, but looked a bit rougher in make. But by all means still just as dangerous as the long sword.

The picture was the oddest thing of all to Mark. He felt weird holding the picture. Something told him that the ship in the drawing was of the past, but the paper was even older then the ship. Like someone long, long years ago drew this picture before it was even built. To Mark it felt like holding something from space. For all he knew these items weren't even from his time or world. They were odd enough to be from some other world. Because why would a pokemon need…weapons to fight with. Let alone a ship as different as this.

Mark trusted that Vexzle knew what he was doing and agreed to go get the flower for him. But before he could run out the door like Amy had Vexzle stopped him. "Mark, you forgot the most important thing." Mark was confused until his eyes fell on the old camera sitting on the table. Mark had felt welcomed by Vexzle and Amy, even cared about. But to see his camera, that it was here with him was wonderful. He was alone in the world of pokemon with no one he could remember knowing. His human memories locked away in his very own mind. And a long way from any home he remembered having. But here, here was his camera. The passion of his human life…the last and only thing he has left from being human.

Mark took the camera with gently hands and pulled the strap over his right shoulder. Seeming as how it was a camera more human size than Pichu size, Mark had to greatly tighten the strap. Otherwise it would drag on the ground. Once firmly placed the camera hung from Mark's right should and rested against his left hip.

As he looked down at the camera Mark remembered how he made the camera from spare parts since he couldn't afford a new camera. And even when he did earn money later on and bought more cameras, only this one did he keep with him always. It was just what he wanted in a camera. It wasn't too heavy; it could take black and white Polaroid pictures, or colored Polaroid pictures. But the camera had a more professional look to it than older cameras. It could zoom in and out pretty far, and it had add-on custom lens for it too. Of course Mark didn't have the custom lens now. But he could make some again if he could find the parts for it. Mark gave Vexzle a nod before placing the two weapons and picture into a pack, which he pulled over his left shoulder and rested on his right hip. That way nothing would hopeful bump one another.

"Now here's a map to help you find your way into town. If you get lost you can use this item here and it will teleport you back here." Vexzle handed Mark the map, and an Escape Rope item. "Thanks Vexzle. I'll be back soon." Mark chimed as he walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>At least tried to spell check November 27, 2014<p> 


End file.
